Transparent Darkness
by Stately Demented
Summary: In which Tom Riddle finally notices Harry's love. Slash. Dark!Harry. Lighter!Tom.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a new story. This one is so much more twisted then my other one. This is an AU, Harry acts a little bit...crazy in this one. Tom isn't the dark lord or anything dark. Being dark is Harry's job. ;)**

Nervousness trickled at the edge of his conscious. He looked around, and promptly swallowed the lump that started to form in his throat.

"Tom, look at this. Isn't it simply gorgeous?" Harry was still in a daze. Tom was in his store? Tom was gracing him with his presence?

"Quite. Get it if you like it. It's not that expensive."

"You'd do that?" Tom grinned toothily.

"Of course I would. Your my fiancée." His daze evaporated. Fiancée? They were getting married now? Harry scowled as the couple glided to the counter with their arms full of trinkets. "Wrap this up please?" Nodding as agreement he proceeded to take note of the price and wrap each trinket into a decorative paper.

"Seven gold coins." He said emotionless. He was seething on the inside. This..._bitch_ was getting married to Tom. She didn't deserve him! Oh no, she didn't even deserve to breathe the same air. Taking out the coins Tom put them into Harry's hand, brushing his skin accidentally. Warmth encased his body. Yes, Tom was perfect for him. No doubt about it. Harry blushed as he turned around, and the couple left. He knew it wasn't ever going to happen. Tom was too brainwashed by this homophobe society to take any action about his feelings. And Harry knew that Tom felt it. When they would accidentally catch each others gazes. Or when Tom would brush against him. Yes, he was sure Tom felt it.

But what should he do? He could not watch as his Tom get married. He just couldn't.

What could he do? _Nothing _a voice in the back of his head whispered. He walked to the front of the store and changed the open sign to close before a tear fell down his cheek. Poor Tom. He's the real victim here. To have to get marry to that horrid woman. He truly pitied him. He did have to admit she was somewhat...decent looking. But she wasn't Harry. And that's all that counts in Harry's mind.

_What to do?_

What could be done? Seduce him? No, that wouldn't work. The towns people already poisoned his mind against Harry. "The town's wizard" they would call him. Making healing potions didn't count as witchcraft! Such daft fools. Of course when he heals them of their ailment they like him, but when he has finished doing his job they turn their back on him. He shouldn't have expected anything else, he bitterly added in his mind.

"What should I do?" He asked his reflection. Anger and bitter hostility reflected in his eyes. He couldn't help but cry. He felt completely and utterly helpless. "Do I not look pleasing enough?! Why isn't my soul mate responding?!" He wailed to the mirror. He blinked and tried to focus on his image. Did his reflection just smile at him?

"You really need to stop crying."

"Who are you?" He said in a slight panic tone. Was he going he going crazy now?

"Oh? So you listen to my advice now?" His reflection smirked all traces of crying already gone from his face.

"You've given me advice before?" It smirked and put his hand to the other side of the mirror glass.

"I am that voice that constantly suggest things to you. You could call me your conscious."

"Would you know of anyway I could get Tom to love me before he makes the biggest mistake of his life?! Please you've got to help me!" The other Harry chuckled.

"You already know the answer to that Harry."

"What do I have to do? Just tell me please." He pleaded to his other self.

"Why Harry, all you have to do is feed him that recipe your mom gave you." Harry froze. "You know you want to use it. Your mom told you for emergencies only, you know this is an emergency. Just think of it. Only you and Tom, no village people, no fiancée. Only you and him." It was smiling down at him. Its' features reminded him of a snake. For some reason the tale of Adam and Eve flashed through his mind. Was this his apple?

"But wouldn't some of my soul be gone?" He asked.

"Yes, but isn't it worth it?" The other Harry hissed. "The truth will finally be revealed. Your Tom would finally see the truth."

"Your right." Harry said staring dreamily into space. "It's only some of my soul. I would still have some left."

"See? It's the right thing to do..."

"Your right." Harry shook his head at his stupidity. Of course this was the answer. He would give Tom a piece of his soul and Tom would realize who he really loves. It sounded so perfect.

"You better get making. It'll take a few weeks..." Harry wasn't listening. He was already on his way to start to brew it. Joy filled his heart. What was he crying about again? Oh that's right, Tom's fiancée. He knew exactly what he would do with her. Harry smiled to no one in particular. She would get what was coming to her. And Harry was going to enjoy every last minute of it.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but this was just the prologue. Just to warn you, this fic will get pretty graphic/twisted. So if your not into horror types of romance...umm get out? Ha anyways, the speed to which this is updated depends if people actually like this or not..**

**Okay, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.

Author's note: I thank you for the support everyone has given me. I would not be continuing this story if I hadn't had such wonderful reviewers. Sorry for grammar mistakes, this isn't beta'd. If you find any glaring mistakes please inform me!

Enough of this author's note. Enjoy the second chapter! :3

Transparent Darkness chapter 2:

* * *

The sun shone brightly that morning.

Harry sported his all knowing smirk as he skipped into town. The town's people looked at him with the usual loathing expressions, and he merely whistled in a happy tone. They would not bring him down today.

Today was when he would get the ball rolling. He would carry out his plan for the bitch, then get ready for the next step and then the next, until Tom was in his arms. He sighed in jubilance as he scanned over the town in search of his target.

Was there ever a time he felt as happy as he felt now? He pondered for a second before he came up blank. No, there wasn't. He had to admit that was a little pathetic on his part, but that knowledge just fueled his desire to off the bitch.

He looked around at the many houses and stores. They all looked the same to him. He wanted gag. Did they not realize that they mimicking sheep, the so called animal they ate and thought so below themselves?

Moments later he spotted her at a food vendor. They were located at the side of the narrow road all the food vendors were at.

A grimace contorted on his face when he saw her next to Tom. The hairs on the back of his neck stood in a threatening manner. He took a deep breath in order to calm the dark feelings that crept into his mind. He wanted to run to her and attack like a mad animal-take her down right there. Unfortunately he probably wouldn't get far. The townspeople would throw him into their jail and/or burn him at the stake. He didn't really feel like becoming nothing more than burnt flesh. So he got a grip over his rage that Tom's constant touching kindled. Was all that touching really necessary? He imagined himself in her place. He smiled and realized it was necessary. Completely, if not absolutely, necessary.

"Tomatoes only a bronze coin!" One of the street vendors said. Many of the other ones yelled out offers similar to that one. He ignored the yelling and continued on his way towards the couple. He didn't go up to them, he just got close enough to hear their conversation. He needed to know when the bitch would be alone. When he could strike.

"Watch out boy!" An older man yelled from his side. He noticed that he had stepped on the man's shoe. He muttered an apology before he went to the booth next to theirs.

"...Isn't that amazing?!"

"Yes dear. Is the event tonight?" Tom asked in a tired voice. He felt sorry for his dear. He had to continually listen to the girl babble about pointless things.

'Don't worry Tom, I'll rescue you from such.' He thought. He would most definitely keep his promise.

"Yeah, Victoria invited all of the girls from town. I'm sorry we can't spend that time together this evening but it isn't everyday that Victoria has an only girls party."

"I guess your right..."

"Cheer up my dear. I have a little surprise for you later in the night if your up for it." He twitched at his nickname for Tom. She just loved stealing things from him, didn't she?

"Are we going to...?" The bitch had the nerve to coyly smile back at Tom. She would not just die. Her demise would be painful and slow. He would show her what a true surprise was.

He looked back at the goods that were out on display.

"I'll have a box of the fish and vegetables." He decided to get fish over the beef or sheep. He saw Tom eating fish more than any other meat. A mock of a smile appeared on his lips.

Yes, he thought as he grabbed for the food, he would definitely show that little bitch how much of a surprise that he could give her.

(At dusk- on the corner of a deserted street)

He waited for his prey. The silence of the dark alleyway stayed that way until the sound of shoes clicking on the stone road permeated the still of the night. There was no doubt that it was her. This was the only way she ever came to go to the other part of town.

The sound came closer and the light from the moon illuminated her carefree form. It looked as if she expected no danger at all. As if she couldn't sense her inevitable demise. Could she not feel death at her back?

He emerged from the shadows into view. The bitch jumped in surprise.

"...Harry what a surprise. Didn't expect to see you out here. You scared me." He tilted his head in silence. He then moved in an abrupt motion to make her immobile. He slipped behind her before he put a powder like substance up to her nostrils. She fell limp after a pregnant pause.

She hardly fought back.

Maybe she did feel the angel of death at her back. Maybe that's why hopelessness pooled in her eyes. Maybe she foreseen what would happen. Maybe the spirit of judgement took a hold of him in that moment and she saw it. Nonetheless he grabbed a hold of her body and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

He ran back to his house and threw the door open feeling accomplished. He dragged her to the table he already had set up. When he had her strapped on, he grabbed the cinnamon from beside her. He then put it's spicy aroma under her nose and she surged up from the table. Well at least she tried to. The rope cuffs held her into place and were starting to chafe her hands and feet. Red marks were starting to become visible on her pale ivory skin. She looked around with fear so blatantly crossing her features and body language. She almost looked surprised. Did she not see her judgment in his eyes?

"Bellatrix how nice of you to join me. If I had tea I would offer you some." Harry chuckled at his own joke.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Her voice was a little shaky and he could tell she struggled to even gain enough courage to speak. He resisted the urge to end her right there. She was nothing but a pathetic mass of quivering flesh. He gritted his teeth annoyed at Bellatrix. This was his competition? He wrinkled his noise in distaste.

"Seeing as I've got a potion to finish I guess I'll cut the talk." Uncurling his fist, his hand slid to good sized knife on the chair next to her table. His hand clenched around the handle and brought it to her unmarked flesh. His other hand cupped her mouth to ensure her silence. He made sure anything above her bosom was unmarked. He sliced into her flesh until it he all traces of her ivory flesh was removed. Her screams were muffled as he did the deed. Each slash and scream that followed made him deliriously happy. When she decided to bite his hand, he smacked her face and sneered in her direction.

After a moment of her keeping still, he realized she was at her end. He uncovered her mouth and spread his arms wide in a sweeping gesture.

"You have committed a nefarious crime against me." Her eyes were open listening to the words, and yet they were slowly closing. He needed to make the speech fast. "You have taken my one true love and such shall not be forgiven. You'll be my present for my dear Tom. He was always fond of your looks, maybe your head would be a just gift." Her eyes widened but the far away look started to pool in the depths. He sped up the pace once again. "Before you die, know this: he shall never dwell on you again." His demented laughter filled the house. The light in her eyes flickered out and he ceased his laughter.

"Good riddance." He said after he started cutting everything above her blossom off. When he was through, he threw it into an old box he found in the attic. He wrapped it nicely with colorful ribbon.

Her screams echoed in his mind, loud and so very clear. His smile almost hurt his face. His eyes reflected every emotion he felt into his black heart, in his torn soul. Joy, excitement, longing, desire. He felt it all. The one emotion he didn't feel was guilt. For he truly believed himself justified for everything he was about to do.

(That night at Riddle manor-Tom Riddle's P.O.V.)

A loud knock at the door alerted Tom to the visitor's presence. He hoped it was Bellatrix. She promised him a "surprise". He was almost a 100% sure that it was her virginity. His heart started to fill with the love he felt for her. He really wanted them to be together forever. That basis alone prompted Tom to propose to her in the first place. Other suitors lined up for her hand and he didn't want to lose her.

The longing to see her beautiful face fueled the desire to get to the door fast. He opened the door to find no one there. He glanced around and realizes only a box sits on his front door.

It was wrapped in a bright green ribbon. He picked it up with a smile on his face curious if this was the surprise Bellatrix was talking about. He unwrapped it and slowly opened it to view it's contents. The dull eyes of Bellatrix greeted him.

He froze, smile slowly fading from his face. He dropped the box and let out a scream. Only the wildlife outside bared witness to his sorrow.

(Two days later: Harry's P.O.V.)

It would be a lie to say that Harry did not feel bad for his dear's grief. He did not feel bad for the reason but for the mere fact that Tom was hurting. He decided to hurry his plans in order to save Tom from the clutches of the once alive Bellatrix.

He knew Tom would be either at his manor or at the only tavern in this town. Most likely drinking his sorrows away. Harry found such things weak, but he made an exception for Tom. Bellatrix still had her grimy hands into Tom's mind so deep it made him act this way. It forced him to act this way.

Rage pulsed throughout him.

He was relieved that Bellatrix's influence was stopped before it could do further damage. The anger subsided and he was left with pity for Tom. He was the victim. All Harry wanted to do was help him. Help his unfortunate Tom.

He ran his fingers through his semi-long inky black hair as he walked up to the tavern. He peered inside and saw Tom at the bar ingesting a large quality of ale. Harry could tell he was already drunk by the imbalance of his posture. He figured it would be easier now that he was drunk than when he was aware and sober.

He glanced around at the other patrons. They were doing their own little thing and didn't notice him in the slightest. That was a relief.

"One ale please." He said to the barman. He sat down next to Tom pretending not to notice his presence. Soon Tom demanded another ale. He decided that this was his opportunity to start up a conversation. He did need a distraction in order to slip the potion into his drink.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked feigning innocence.

"What do you mean?" Tom croaked out. His head moving to the side to gaze at him. His breath reeked of ale.

"You look like your drinking yourself into a stupor." By this point the barman had handed both of them their drinks. He smiled and muttered a thanks.

"So? Many o..other p...people do the same thing." Tom took a gulp of his drink. Harry scanned the area to see if anyone else was watching him. They weren't, and so he gripped the vial for when Tom would look the other way. The opportunity presented itself a few moments later when Tom fell from his chair. Harry scrambled to catch him and Tom's face touched Harry's chest. He could not dwell on that fact for long. He helped Tom back onto his stool before he poured the substance in. He looked around once again and realized the coast was still clear. He takes a deep breath and exhales it as sigh of relief before he sits back down on his stool.

Tom reached for his drink and gulped the rest.

"I'm gonna go now." He slurred.

Harry jumped up and offered to take him home.

"No, no I'm alright."

"You'll hurt yourself. Let me take you home." Harry pushed. After a moment Tom said alright. He slung Tom's arm over his neck and processed to walk him out of the tavern.

The feel of his warm arm over his neck sent warmth throughout his body. Harry curled his toes in delight. Tom felt amazing and he was anxious to complete the potion. One little kiss was all it took. All it took until Tom was his.

The suspense was eating away at him and he started to briskly walk forward. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the manor. Harry gripped the door handle.

"Where's the key?" Harry asked the slumped Tom.

"In my coat pocket..." He whispered and trailed off. Harry felt around on both sides until the feel of a metal key came into his grasp. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Bedroom?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Upstairs down the hallway."

Harry continued until he was at the bedroom door. He opened the door and walked Tom over to the bed.

"Before I go..."

He paused in uncertainty before he pulled the slightly older man into a kiss. It started out chaste, but grew when Harry bit Tom's lips for entrance. Tom remind stolid through the whole encounter until Harry flicked his tongue over the other man's tongue. The kiss then turned into a battle for dominance until they came apart for air.

Harry looked into Tom's eyes and realized he was at least a little bit more sober than he was at the beginning of the kiss. He hoped Tom would remember their first kiss, but considering the amount of ale he had consumed not even twenty minutes ago, he realized that probably wasn't an option.

Oh well, at least there would be many more where that came from. He stepped out of Tom's grasp and continued on his way home. On the way, he found himself whistling for the second time that week. It was more than he could ever recall for in his life time.

Life was good.

* * *

Author's note: Hopefully you weren't too squeamish about the twisted scenes, or Harry calling Bellatrix bitch for most of the chapter. I tried to capture what a crazy Harry would be like. Did I succeeded? Hopefully this chapter wasn't too terrible.

Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)

Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster I update.

Okay, until next time. :3


End file.
